Sacrifice
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Short fic that is slight AU, before Loki can kill Laufey finds out that Loki is really his birth son and decides that he will make sure Loki dies this time. Rated for mentioning child sacrifices.


I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Sacrifice

After Loki had sent a blast of energy at Laufey that sent the man across the room, he strode over to the fallen Frost Giant King to deliver the killing blow. Before he could say something witty like Laufey was about to be killed by a son of Odin, the quickly reacted by knocking the deadly spear out of Loki's hands and grabbing his hand with almost bone crushing force. Loki was sure that Laufey expected that Loki would start screaming in pain from frost bite, but the hand slowly turned blue.

Loki could feel the transformation on the inside and the outside, everything felt colder to him and his vision grew sharper. Laufey looked a little shocked at first, but quickly regained his composure as he stood up and roughly grabbed Loki by his hair. "It seems that you are no son of Odin," sneered Laufey.

It took every ounce of his strength to not in pain because of the rough treatment his birth father was giving him. At this point his only regret at this was the fact that his mother was there huddled in a corner while she was crying. "Who sired you and how did you come to live in Asgard," shouted Laufey which pulled Loki's stare from his mother and caused him to look up at Laufey.

"If by sired you mean who are my birth parents, that honor would fall to you. When my father found your precious little Casket, he found me wrapped up in furs left to die and he made me his son," said Loki. There was a small part of Loki that kind of hoped that Laufey would tell him that he hadn't meant to make Loki think that he was left to die and had him placed in the temple for protection, but he knew that was just a fantasy.

"No wonder things have been horrible for Jotunheim, the sacrifice didn't die," said Laufey.

"Sacrifice," whispered Loki.

"How dare you talk that way about a child of you own blood," cried Frigga.

"Being the sacrifice is the only thing that this disgrace is good for, every time a runt is born we must sacrifice him or her so Jotunheim can prosper. We didn't know why we had fallen into despair, but now I know the proper sacrifice hadn't been made yet. Besides now that I have the false Prince of Asgard I believe that his death would cause the All Father greater pain than his own death," said Laufey.

Laufey called out for his remaining guards and told them that they were leaving now since they had something better than the death of Odin. "Mother forgive me for all that I have caused," called out Loki as he was being dragged away.

"Don't talk like that, we will find a way to bring you home," cried Frigga.

* * *

Odin's eye slowly opened when he finally stood up, he made his way over to his crying wife. "My love, I promise that I will bring our son back and if Thor had found a way to prove himself worthy then tell him where I am," said Odin.

"You just woke up from the Odin Sleep are you sure that you are strong enough to save Loki," whimpered Frigga.

"It can only be me, I have to prove to Loki that he is more to me than a just another stolen relic locked up until I had use of his as he put it," said Odin. He then picked up his mighty spear Gungnir and slammed it on the ground causing his robes to become his battle armor.

"Please bring our son back alive," said Frigga before Odin left to get Sleipnir.

* * *

When Loki, Laufey, and his guards had arrived in Jotunheim, Loki taken to a prison cell the first thing that Laufey did was strip Loki of his what he called disgraceful Asgardian clothes and put in him in a simple loincloth. Loki was surprised to find that in spite the fact that he was barely wearing anything, he didn't feel cold at all because he was in his Frost Giant form. Laufey then picked up one of Loki's legs and squeezed it until a loud snap filled the room and Loki screamed in pain. Laufey then took the other leg and did the same thing to it.

"I have to make sure that the sacrifice doesn't run away, at least this time we don't have to worry about the All Father coming here to rescue you because I am sure that once he realizes who brought my guards into Asgard he won't have anything to do with you," said Laufey which caused tears to sting Loki's eyes.

Laufey then left Loki alone to prepare for the sacrifice while Loki lay on the ground gasping in pain. Father, mother, Thor, please forgive me for all I have done since I was born, at least now this great burden will be lifted from you, thought Loki who refused to let the tears stinging his eyes fall since he was going to die with dignity.

A couple hours later Laufey walked into the room and grabbed Loki's arm while dragging him out of the room. He was then dragged to the temple before Laufey picked up Loki and dropped him on the alter which caused him to scream in pain when his broken legs hit the stone alter. Laufey then pulled out bone dagger and held it over Loki. "I am going to make sure that the sacrifice dies this time," said Laufey before one of the guards ran over to Laufey and whispered something in his ear which caused a shocked look to appear on his face.

Laufey and the guard then left Loki alone for some reason. I was ready to die and this happens, thought Loki in anger. Maybe the guard said something that would cause Laufey to change his mind and make him embrace Loki as his son, but he doubted that was the case. After a couple minutes the door was opened again Loki shut his eyes and tensed up when he heard someone walk towards him.

Please let this death be quick and painless, thought Loki. But whoever walked over to Loki gently lifted Loki up a little to a sitting position and placed a thick and warm cape around his body. Loki slowly opened his eyes and found Odin staring down at him. "Father," whispered Loki. Odin then smiled as he picked up his son and cradled him in arms as if he was a little child, not a full grown man.

"My poor son, please forgive me, I should have told you the truth about who you were sooner, you are not a stolen relic, you are my son in spite of the fact that we don't share any blood," said Odin. Before Loki knew what he was doing, he broke down and cried.

"Forgive me father, I just wanted to prove myself worthy of being your son. I don't deserve your kindness, but I am so happy that you came to save me because I was so scared," cried Loki as he clung to his father.

"I will always forgive you because you are my son, we must go home now because your mother is worried about you," said Odin as he carried Loki out of the room.

"What about Laufey, when he finds out that I am not dead he is going to try to come back for me," said Loki as he whimpered a little and clung to his father. In spite of his fear, he still felt comfort in the arms of his father.

"Don't worry, I killed Laufey and before I allowed his eldest son to take the throne of Jotunheim I made your older brother, Helblindi make a blood oath that he wouldn't go after you and to give up the practice of sacrificing smaller babies," said Odin as he made his way to Sleinpnir. When Odin was on Sleipnir and Loki was still in his arms, the young Prince of Asgard fell asleep knowing that he was safe now while Odin was changing him back to his Asgardian form.

* * *

When Thor returned he had Sif and the Warriors Three make sure that Heimdall was alright, while he was going to have a serious talk with Loki. He didn't know why, but he knew that he would find Loki in their parent's private chambers. What he saw left any amount of anger he felt towards Loki disappear. Loki was lying on the bed where Odin usually slept when he was in the Odin sleep. Loki was dressed in green and black sleeping robes, peeking out of Loki's robes were heavily bandaged feet. Sitting by each side of Loki were their parents and each of them were holding one of his hands while the young prince slept.

"Father, I hate to tell you this, but Loki had brought the Frost Giants to Asgard," said Thor who still felt like he had to tell his father the truth.

"Loki told us that already and he told us about how he sent the Destroyer after you and your friends and even though he doesn't expect it, he begs for your forgiveness," said Odin.

"He is my brother, I will always forgive him," said Thor. At that moment Loki slowly opened his eyes.

"Forgive me brother," said Loki who must not have heard what Thor had just said.

"Brother, I will always forgive you," said Loki as he sat on the corner of the bed.

"Thor, there is something that we need to tell you about Loki," said Frigga while both her and Odin were still holding Loki's hands.

Odin and Frigga then told Thor about how Loki was really a Frost Giant that was meant to be a sacrifice because he was so small. When Odin found him, he decided to make Loki his son. When Laufey found out that Loki was still alive, he decided to try to sacrifice Loki again since he believed that Jotunheim's problems were caused by the fact that Loki wasn't dead. He even broke both of Loki's legs to make sure that he wouldn't run away, but Odin was able to save Loki before he could be killed. Thor flinched when he remembered when he was a child and told both Odin and Loki that he would kill all Frost Giants and if Loki thought of those words when he found out what he really was.

"Brother, if Laufey comes after you again, I will kill him myself," said Thor.

"We don't need to worry about this anymore, your father killed him," said Frigga.

"Thank you brother," said Loki with a weak smile as his eyebrows started to close. Before Loki fell asleep Thor placed a brotherly kiss on Loki's forehead.


End file.
